


Rescue Mission

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Jedi, Battle of Alderaan, Field Medic!Vowrawn, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship, Gen, I Like Hurting Vowrawn, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Torture, Male Friendship, Malgus on a Rampage, Protective Malgus, Protective Marr, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: During the Battle of Alderaan, Vowrawn, helping in the struggle as a field medic, gets captured by a few rogue Jedi whose only desire is to torture any and every Sith crossing their way.Malgus is not amused, Marr is even less so. Together, they're going on a rescue mission to get their friend back and kick some Jedi ass in the process.Now with an unexpected second chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

"Something's wrong" Marr said, pacing nervously in the small tent, not caring at all that his friend Malgus had most probably got dizzy because of it.

He constantly felt fear and pain coming from Vowrawn, but strangely enough, these feelings were somewhat blurry and confused, as if caused by a nightmare or something like that. But Marr was sure Vowrawn was not okay, and he wanted to investigate the matter. Better safe than sorry, as the proverb said, and it would've been a true shame to lose their first-class field medic in the middle of the battle for Alderaan.

"What exactly?" Malgus asked, reaching for his lightsaber with an expression on his face that promised nothing good for the unfortunate souls causing trouble.

"Vowrawn. He's... in danger."

"How do you know?"

Marr just shrugged, not quite willing to admit that in fact, he knew it because he'd shared a Force-bond with the pureblood Sith ever since they'd first met some ten years ago, when Marr had joined the Dark Council. Neither of them knew how it even happened, and they made sure no one in the whole galaxy even suspected it, which was full of people who would've used it against them without the blink of an eye. However, they did grow to be protective of each other, and the alliance of the two powerful Sith had proved to be beyond useful for the whole Empire more than once.

"Okay, keep your secrets" Malgus nodded when Marr didn't answer his question. "Just tell me where to go."

"We're both going" the other growled, and although Malgus wasn't particularly happy with the thought that the head of the Sphere of the Defense of the Empire was risking his life in a mere rescue mission, he knew that Darth Marr was more than capable of taking care of himself.

They left the tent together and snatched a speeder. Marr drove, seemingly perfectly sure of his destination, Malgus sat beside him, enjoying the wind and the fresh air of the chilly early winter night. On Alderaan, everything was mild; even the nights of early winter.

About an hour later, Marr stopped the vehicle and jumped off, Malgus following him close. They were in a silent valley, surrounded by high, snow-covered mountains, and even a river flowed about a hundred metres away. Marr followed the river for a while then turned onto a narrow path leading higher to the mountains. Soon, Malgus began feeling it: the presence of at least a dozen Jedi nearby, and one single spark of the Dark Side, weak and flickering in the ominous, sickening light of the Jedi.

"How did they even manage to capture him?" Malgus whispered as they were nearing the Jedi camp, careful to conceal their own presence in the Force.

That was a very good question, but right now, Marr wasn't interested in it at all. They'd ask Vowrawn when all of them would be back in the Imperial camp, safe and sound.

"I don't know; and right now, I just want to get him out, that's all" he answered, grabbing his lightsaber as they reached the entrance of a deep, spacious cave.

Malgus nodded in understanding and followed Marr inside. Almost as soon as they were inside, they heard numerous voices like threatening growling, laughter, and a painful, muffled cry, accompanied by the crackling sound of electricity. Malgus' rage was almost palpable as it filled the cave in waves, and Marr knew instantly that no Jedi would leave this place in one piece tonight.

"We need at least one alive for interrogation. Everybody else is yours" Marr said with the authority of a Dark Council member, hoping that Malgus wouldn't defy him; when his friend gave in to his rage, he could be quite unpredictable.

"Understood" Malgus growled, and in the next minute, he jumped into the middle of the Jedi bunch, throwing them in every possible direction with an enormous Force-push.

The element of surprise was on their side, so despite being severely outnumbered, Marr was fairly sure they'd win this fight. Taking advantage of the chaos, he delved deeper into the cave, where he found the drugged, beaten up and restrained Vowrawn, and three Jedi who were entertaining themselves with torturing the already half-dead Sith. Vowrawn's eyes widened when he spotted Marr behind the Jedi's back, and the Sith didn't wait for them to turn toward him. He activated his lightsaber and with one swift motion, beheaded the Jedi closest to him.

The other two jumped away, at least as far as the space let it, activating their own weapons as well; then, in unison, they attacked Marr. The Sith spotted Vowrawn's lightsaber hanging from one of the Jedi's belt, and he didn't hesitate grabbing it with the Force; two lightsaber was always better than one, especially against multiple opponents.

The Jedi were adequately surprised by this turn of events, and Marr felt safer with another lightsaber in his left hand. Malgus was always better at two-weapon fighting than him, but since Marr was taught by his friend in this technique, he, too, was a terrifying opponent when wielding two lightsabers simultaneously. The poor Jedi quickly learned that when one of them lost his arm, then his head, and the other one was practically cut in half.

Marr didn't waste more thoughts on the Jedi scum, he ran to Vowrawn, carefully untangling the ropes restraining his hands and ankles then the rag pushed into his mouth to muffle his cries of pain. The pureblood was in miserable condition: his wrists were raw and bleeding because of the ropes, just like the corners of his mouth, he was covered with bruises and burns all over, and he was still weak and confused from whatever he was drugged with. It was pretty unlikely that he could walk outside of this on his own.

"Stay here, okay? I'll be right back" Marr said, and Vowrawn just nodded, curling up again against the cold; Force, he was so cold...

Marr was very worried about him, but he knew very well that they couldn't go anywhere while the Jedi here were alive and kicking; and Malgus was still fighting, he heard it. So after a last torn glance, Marr ran to help Malgus. However, as it turned out, Malgus was pretty effective on his own, already done with defeating five Jedi out of the initial number of nine. Their broken, mutilated corpses were lying all over the place.

"Malgus!" Marr called, throwing his lightsaber toward the other warrior.

Malgus snatched it from the air without even looking, activated it and charged at his enemies with renewed fury. The Jedi didn't stand a chance. Soon, one of them was writhing on the floor gutted, another was thrown against the wall with bone-breaking force that snapped his spine and neck. The third was beheaded with a swift cross-cut of the two sabers, but Malgus remembered Marr's order and just knocked out the last remaining Jedi so they could take him back for interrogation.

For a moment, there was an eerie silence in the cave.

"Thanks" Malgus finally said, giving back his weapon to Marr.

Marr nodded, then they went back to Vowrawn, who was slipping in and out of consciousness, shivering uncontrollably.

"He needs a medic" Malgus muttered, giving his big, black cape to Marr so he could wrap Vowrawn in it to provide him some warmth.

"And quickly" the other nodded in agreement, and after covering the pureblood carefully, Marr picked him up and headed out of the cave.

Malgus threw the knocked out Jedi on his shoulder and followed Marr. They got back to the Imperial camp without any further incident, and Vowrawn received the medical treatment he desperately needed. The medic reassured Marr that his friend was going to fully recover with time, so the Sith just nodded, leaving Vowrawn to it.

They had a Jedi to interrogate, after all; and that scum was in for some really unpleasant surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Marr woke to the feeling that he was too warm. He kicked away the blanket, turned to his other side and tried to sleep back, but this plan failed when he felt a shy, drowsy probing through his bond with Vowrawn. So his friend was finally awake.

Two days ago, Marr and Malgus rescued the pureblood from the grasp of a rogue, bloodthirsty Jedi bunch, eager to torture every single Sith; and they managed to capture Vowrawn somehow. Vowrawn, despite being a Dark Council member, was ready to risk his life for his people, serving as a field medic on Alderaan, while Marr was their strategy specialist. Two Dark Council members in one place seemed to be too tempting to the Jedi, apparently.

_Don't worry, you're safe now. I'll get you cookies if I can_, he sent back, still somewhat half-asleep.

Vowrawn retreated, hopefully content with the answer. Marr sighed and got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he searched for his robes in the tent. Stepping outside, he saw Malgus 'sparring' with Adraas, which looked suspiciously like they were trying to kill each other; as usual. Against any average opponent, Adraas' left-handedness should've been an edge, however small, but against Malgus, it didn't even matter. Malgus still kicked his ass to tiny pieces.

Marr shook his head slightly, leaving the other two to their stress-release, and he continued his way first to the kitchen-tent to get the promised cookies for his friend, then to the med-center. He stepped inside quietly, not wanting to disturb the rest of their injured soldiers, his eyes searching for Vowrawn.

The pureblood had his own little corner all for himself, no one was idiot enough to disturb a Dark Council member during his recovery, however, Marr had a guess Vowrawn wouldn't have really minded the company. The pureblood was always much more social than any of them, in fact, good company could have even boosted his healing.

When Marr settled next to him on the bed, Vowrawn peeked from beneath his blanket, blinking at him drowsily; apparently, he'd slept back.

"Want to sleep instead?" Marr asked, but Vowrawn shook his head and sat up, pulling the blanket tight around himself.

When Marr gave him the cookies, his face brightened for a moment, but as he nibbled on them, a shadow crept over his features again and his eyes were outright sad as he stared at nothing in particular, his head hung. It was painful and a bit unnerving to see him like this, but Marr knew that victims of torture didn't forget easily.

"Would you tell me what happened? How did they... get to you?"

"I was just collecting herbs" Vowrawn shrugged, not looking up. "I guess I went too far from the camp. I shouldn't have, sorry."

It would've been very easy to blame Vowrawn of carelessness and recklessness, and the pureblood was indeed irresponsible toward himself when wandering too far, but on the other hand, he was just doing his job by trying to find things that could help them in this war. And blaming the victim, especially out of pure spite, wasn't quite Marr's style.

"It's okay, but next time ask someone to escort you. Me, Malgus, any other warrior. We can't afford to lose you, you're one of our best medics. We need you" he said, his tone carrying the message he didn't say: that he needed Vowrawn not only because of his special skills but because he valued the pureblood as a friend as well.

Vowrawn understood the unsaid message, and he looked up, trying but not really succeeding in a smile; he still looked quite lost, and Marr wasn't surprised at all when the tentative request reached him through their bond: _Hug me maybe?_

Vowrawn was very social and easy-going with most of his friends, and he trusted Marr, still, physical contact between them wasn't a norm, in fact, it was very rare, so Marr understood perfectly why Vowrawn was so uncertain about it. However, knowing that he needed it, Marr didn't hesitate fulfilling the request. He'd done much worse things for his friends during his life, after all.

"Come 'ere" he murmured, and Vowrawn obeyed, snuggling to Marr's side and curling up like a huge, red cat, resting his head on his friend's shoulder.

"Thank you for saving me" he whispered.

"Anytime."

About five minutes later, Malgus walked in, heading straight toward them.

"Is Adraas still alive?" Marr asked when his friend got to them.

Malgus snorted disdainfully but nodded with a reluctance that spoke volumes of how much sorry he was about that particular fact. Marr couldn't hold back a chuckle, and Vowrawn smiled as well.

"It's good to finally see you up and around" Malgus nodded at Vowrawn, smiling back at him. "How're you feeling?"

"Cold. I'm always cold... The medic said it's an after-effect of the drug" the pureblood answered, his gaze distant and somewhat empty.

Malgus noticed this, his own eyes hard and unforgiving.

"I know you'd rather forget but... were there other Jedi than the twelve we've punished?" he asked, and Marr felt Vowrawn shudder with the unwelcome memories.

"Not that I remember. You've killed all of them, right?"

"Not a heart's left beating" Malgus assured the pureblood, and he wasn't lying; the one they've brought back for interrogation died the previous day by the hand of Marr, who simply snapped when the Jedi ranted about how evil the Sith were, and how much he'd enjoyed torturing one, and how he'd have done it again if given the chance.

Well, Marr wasn't going to give him that chance, so he opted for using some Force-lightning on the scum then break his neck instead; and it felt so damn good.

"Good" Vowrawn muttered, looking up at Malgus. "Thank you, too, for saving me."

"Well, that's what I do best. I mean, killing Jedi" Malgus shrugged, embarrassed; he wasn't used to expressed gratitude, so Vowrawn's next move surprised him to no end.

Maybe that's why he didn't do anything to prevent it.

The pureblood rose to his knees on the bed, reached up and hugged Malgus' neck, snuggling to his broad, muscular chest for a moment. The only thing saved Malgus from complete system meltdown was the fact that he was having a very long-term relationship with a Twi'lek girl named Eleena. They'd been together for almost ten years by now, and it pretty much looked like they wanted no one else than each other for eternity. So Malgus wasn't completely unfamiliar with tenderness, he just didn't practice it toward anyone else than his girlfriend.

Still, he couldn't just reject Vowrawn, not when he knew – he saw – what he'd been through not three days ago. So Malgus, to everyone's surprise, hugged the much smaller pureblood back, being very careful not to cause him pain. With his size and strength, it was so easy that many times, he didn't even realize it.

"Little Sith" he murmured fondly, ruffling Vowrawn's short, messy dark strands, then he stepped back, and Vowrawn snuggled back into Marr's embrace.

Soon, Malgus left the med bay, and Marr noticed that his pureblood friend was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Rest now, okay? I'll come back later" he said, standing up.

"Bring me cookies...?" Vowrawn asked, already half-asleep, as he curled up, burying his head into the pillow.

"Sure" Marr promised, then after a last fond glance, he, too, left the room.

**The End**


End file.
